Much Better Than A Spoon And Fork
by keepcalm90
Summary: Seklaine One Shot: On the night of their fifth year wedding anniversary Kurt finds his relationship stuck in a rut and vows to himself to light the spark back into Blaine and Sebastian but when the evening takes an expected turn all three find themselves in a war of words. Can they make amends before it ruins their special day.


**Yet another one shot for one of my amazing readers **_luislealq**. **_**I love you all and the suggestion you give me are golden. Hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Much Better Than A Spoon And Fork**_

Kurt sat in front of his laptop, typing _five year wedding anniversary presents_ into the search box.

Most of the results came up with silverware as the typical five year gift.

Silverware, well that was boring. Kurt knew what he really wanted as his gift this year. A night of pure passion with the two loves of his life.

It had been weeks, no scratch that, months since the three of them had been together in that fashion.

Sebastian was busy with work, spending several long nights at the office. Most of those same nights Blaine locked himself in his study so he could overcome his writer's block for the new cd and Kurt, well ever since losing his job at Vogue because of budget cuts Kurt mostly just wallowed in his own self pity. Which was probably why neither of his partners wanted to touch him anymore.

Sure they still exchange their morning I Love You's and kisses as Kurt saw Sebastian off to work at the door, handing him his freshly packed lunch and right before Blaine downed his protein shake and headed to his studio to record.

But there seemed to be a swift, a kind of five year itch that Kurt couldn't shake from his mind. Now however was the perfect time to amend this problem because their fifth wedding anniversary was coming up this Saturday.

While neither Sebastian nor Blaine seemed to be giving much thought to the impending day Kurt was excitedly planning something big.

On Saturday evening he sent his two men out to run some needless errands while he set up the dining room. Candles, rose petals, soft music and a home cooked meal.

Blaine and Sebastian returned home, exchanging looks of confusion as they eyed what Kurt had done.

"What's the occasion?" Blaine asked as he sat in his usual chair.

"Oh you really can't guess," Kurt said playfully while pouring glasses of red wine for all three of them.

"Did you finally get a job?" Sebastian asked between sips.

"No," Kurt mumbled, dejected by his husbands choice of words.

"And what on earth do you mean by finally. If you haven't noticed I have a job. Who do you thinks keeps this house looking the way it does? The fricking cleaning fairy."

"Jeeze Kurt you don't have to jump down my throat," Sebastian hit back. "I just asked a question. I don't see what else we would have to celebrate."

"Yeah. It's not any of our birthdays or anything," Blaine added.

"No," Kurt shouted, rising angrily from his chair. "It's just the day I decided to marry your ungrateful asses," he sobbed, turning and sprinting out of the room.

"Shit," Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Well this is just great," Blaine grumbled. "We forgot our own anniversary."

"I don't see how. I distinctly told my secretary to write it in my calendar. He must have forgotten."

Blaine turned and gave his husband a sideways glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that," Sebastian scolded. "You forgot too."

"Well we have to go talk to him," Blaine pointed out obviously.

"I know," Sebastian nodded in agreement. "I feel awful. Let's go."

When they got up to the master bedroom Kurt was sitting at the corner of the bed with his head in his hands.

He heard his husbands enter, looking up at both of them through blurry eyes.

"I don't want to hear your half assed apologies right now," Kurt spat bitterly. "I'm still so upset with both of you."

"But Kurt," Sebastian began but was cut off by his husbands hand.

"Fine," Sebastian snapped. "Act like a child then. You know some of us have busy work schedules and cannot spend times thinking if things like this."

"Things like this. Our wedding anniversary is not just some trivial thing Sebastian. It should be important to you and I don't mean just telling your little kiss ass secretary about it either. You know for a fact he would forget. He hates us." Kurt gestured between himself and Blaine.

"Why in gods name would Kenneth hate you?" Sebastian questioned with confusion.

"Maybe because he's in love with you," Blaine pipped up.

"He is not," Sebastian defended weakly.

"Oh please," Kurt scoffed. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you with those big round puppy dog eyes. I'm sure you secretly love it. Which is way you spend so much time in that damn office."

"Are you actually accusing me of liking my twenty one year old secretary?"

"Why not. He's much better to look at then your two thirty year old husbands," Blaine muttered bitterly.

"Well you're one to talk Blaine. I've seen how you flirt with Peter." Sebastian glared.

"Peter is my writing partner and we do not flirt. We speak openly with each other. It helps with the process." Blaine tried explaining weakly.

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that the man looks like a male model," Kurt murmurs with an unamused eye roll.

"You know what Kurt stay the hell out of this," Blaine shouts. "It's all your fault why we're fighting anyways. If you would've of just given us a heads up on the whole dinner thing this whole mess could've been avoided."

"Screw you Blaine," Kurt screams so loudly his voice cracks."No. you know what, screw the both of you. Oh no wait you we don't even do that anymore. I mean for fucks sake we haven't even had sex in months. How the hell is that supposed to make me fell?"

"Again if you had just spoken up this whole thing could have been avoided," Blaine counters, voice equally as booming.

Each so wrapped up in their new found fight that neither were paying attention to the fact that Sebastian had suddenly become suspiciously quiet, currently letting the reality of Kurt's comment sink in.

It really has been months since the three have made love. It's sad really. Back in the day they could really rattle a headboard with the crazy and copious amounts of sex they had. Hell they used to put threesome porn to shame most of the time.

The more Sebastian thinks about it the more upsets he gets. These two screaming men in front of him are the most important people in the world to him. He refuses to loss either one of them to petty jealousy or a lack of intimacy. Those things had never been a problem before so they certainly weren't going to become them now.

That's why Sebastian doesn't think about his next move, he simply makes it, pouncing on top of Blaine and effectively bringing his ear-splitting disagreement to a very abrupt end.

Their lips meet in a demanding kiss, one that steals the air from both their lungs.

Kurt watches with wide eyed shock and is just about to ask his husband just what the hell he thinks he's doing when he feels himself being tugged roughly by the forearm until he topples onto the mattress beside the two.

Before Kurt can even breath a word Sebastian's sliding off Blaine and onto him, covering his body completely before bringing their lips together in a tender kiss.

One Kurt melts into on his own accord. He simply can't help it. After all the fights and friction this was what it really came down to.

Kurt had always remembered something that Carol had told him before the wedding. She said "Whenever you find yourself in a fight take a moment to step back and remember why you fell in love in the first place."

She was right, there was a very definite reason why the three had come together at all and more importantly why it had worked for so long.

It was their chemistry. The sheer force of it was undeniable and in plan view of any outside observer.

That was the reason why Kurt was getting so lost in Sebastian's kisses so quickly. It was the way their lips slotted together so perfect. How their body's, although different heights seemed to meet at the perfect spot.

Sebastian removed his lips from Kurt's, nipping playfully along his cheek and down his jawline, past his neck. Stopping just short of his top button so he could pop it open with practiced ease.

Little puffs of air began to expel from Kurt's lungs. The excitement of the impending action crashing into him like heavy waves of a stormy beach.

As Sebastian slinked down his body slowly undressing him Blaine came into focus, his large hazel eyes filled with remorse. A silent apology hanging stagnant in the space between them.

Kurt made the first move, looping his arms around Blaine's neck and dragging him in until they're lips met in a desperate kiss, filled with all the amends they needed.

Kurt didn't want to hear the words sorry, because that is all they would be, words. Right now he wanted action, wanted to take the two people he loved most in the world and show them, not merely tell them, just how much he loved them.

The next half hour was a blur of clothes being removed and heated kisses being exchange, each placed to every inch of their three bodies.

Kurt soon finds himself completely bare, legs spread open as Blaine preps him and Sebastian messages his shoulders tenderly.

Time drags on unhurriedly. Blaine prodding Kurt's prostate several times before sliding his digits out fully and greeting into an even more intimate position.

Kurt smiled lazily, reaching up to softly cup Blaine's scruffy cheek as his husband lines himself up and pushing gradually into Kurt's now lax body.

Each of them cry out in pleasure, Blaine's cry muffled by Sebastian's fingers dancing across the raven haired beauty's lips.

Kurt watches through lust blown pupils as Blaine kisses each of Sebastian's fingertips gently. Their movement calculated yet still unspoken. Blaine continuing to rock up into Kurt's body as Sebastian takes a stance behind him, his slender yet buff arms looping around Blaine's broad chest and holding him close.

Blaine's eyes nearly rolling back in his head when Sebastian finally enters him. For a moment his hips still inside of Kurt. All three of them taking a much needed pause to adjust back to this arrangement.

The hesitation is slight and fleeting and soon all three are moving in tandem. The faint sound of pounding skin and heavy breathing filling the air all around them.

All of them lost in the haze and wondering why on earth that had let this much time go by without this.

"Ohh-mmm," Kurt whines, body and mind seeking release. A releases he's soon granted when Blaine takes his now throbbing and leaking erection in his hand, jerking him off in perfect time with both his and Sebastian's rhythmic thrusting.

At the action Kurt's body starts shaking with pent up sexual frustration. His release just on the brink. Then, all of the sudden, every single one of his worries, cares, and frustrations are instantly being shoved aside and replaced by his powerful orgasm.

It's so intense it seems to stretch on infinitely, so pleasurable it's like being wrapped in a warm blanket on an ice cold winters day and so mind blowing it feels as if it may be his last.

Kurt's vision practically goes cross for a moment, Blaine and Sebastian's finishes simply a hazy memory to him as he closes his eyes to rest them for just a moment.

When he opens them again he finds himself sandwiched between two warm, solid bodies. Sebastian at his front and Blaine at his back. Each of them placing soft kisses to his face and neck.

"Mmm," Kurt sighs contently. "That was incredible."

"Yeah. Maybe we should forget our anniversary more often," Sebastian jokes.

Both Kurt and Blaine shooting him unreadable looks.

"What? Too soon?" He asks adorably. Both Kurt and Blaine laughing softly at the dumbfounded look on their husbands face.

"No. You're right. The make up sex was so worth you two forgetting," Kurt adds to help assure both the men that their in the clear.

"Well good," Sebastian punctuates his remark with a kiss to both his men.

"Yeah I'm glad," Blaine voices happily. "I love both of you so much."

"Love you too," Kurt and Sebastian each mumble in sleepy union. All three scooting a little closer so that they can hold each other through the night.


End file.
